


For the Horde

by Ariadne_Yemoja



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Humans, Multi, Silvermoon City, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Yemoja/pseuds/Ariadne_Yemoja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quest for one mixed blood to be accepted within the Horde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Horde

            Lanthan Van’Kaelis strolled up and down Murder Row, swinging his slim hips from side to side.  Not an easy feat in platform stilettos no matter who you are.  He always seemed to make the most money in Silvermoon City at night.  He could get the occasional buyer in the Undercity but the Undead didn’t really crave physical contact as much as the living so his buyers there were usually visiting member or the Horde.  He tossed his white blonde hair and adjusted the fishnet skirt with a smirk.  His imp Jebit walked at his side clinging to his calves looking from side to side for interested parties.  His lavender top clung to his wiry frame and he sauntered past the rogue training grounds.  A tall lanky troll eyed him thoughtfully and waved him over.  Lanthan ran his agile hands through his hair and switching all the way.

            “Have you been properly welcomed to Silvermoon?” he asked the troll.  Lanthan watched as the troll flicked out his long tongue and licked his small tusks thoughtfully.  He scratched his dark blue hair and smiled.

            “Welcomed yes… Ah could always be welcomed again, mon.” he licked at the other tusk and motioned Lanthan closer.  Lanthan had always liked the troll accent though he couldn’t say why.  He wondered briefly what their milk tongue sounded like.  “Whatcha name pretty pretty?” he asked.  The blood elf smirked and sauntered towards him.

            “You first…” Lanthan whispered.  The troll smiled again and stood straight revealing his immense height.  He bowed grabbing Lanthan’s hand and kissed it softly.  When he stood up straight he stared down at the elf.

            “Da name is Willam pretty pretty.” the troll said.  Lanthan adjusted his skirt again and shooed his imp to a corner to wait.

            “Well Willam you may call me Lani.” he whispered in Willam’s ear. 

            “Whatcha prices pretty Lani?” Willam asked.  Lanthan pressed himself against the troll, his hand sliding down to his leather clad groin.  Willam growled a little and reached for the elf’s pale peach hips.  Lanthan smacked his hand lightly and danced backwards gracefully.

            “Twenty gold coins.  For that price you can keep me for at most two hours.  I don’t go below twenty.”

            “Ahh,” said Willam.  “And what if ah want’cha all night?”  Lanthan smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

            “Well it’s already 10.  All night will cost you seventy gold coins.”

            “Ahh…” Willam said stretching his back.  He reached into the bag on his hip and pulled out a bank note.  He filled it out quickly and handed it to him.  Lanthan smiled and motioned for his imp to take it.  Jebit jammed it into a pouch and blended back into the shadows while his master walked off arm in arm with the troll. 

 

            “Is that…is that a human?”

            “What is a human doing in Silvermoon?”

            She ignored the whispers as she strolled down the streets.  Her dark hair gleamed in the lamplight and her strange green eyes lit up like fireflies in the night.  Sersana Alton continued on her way to the tavern wondering if anyone would try to attack her.  She hoped the pendant around her neck would clear up any mysteries.

            “You don’t belong here human!” someone called out.  Sersana ignored them.  It was very rude of them to assume she could speak the blood elf language.  She was quite good at it though; languages were a thing Sersana excelled at.  It was something she believed all people who worked the black markets and shadows should be good with.

When she reached Silvermoon City Inn she pushed through the purple veils and used the shadows to get to the back table.  The bartender looked up and nodded with familiarity and finished wiping down the counter.  She plucked an orange slice from the tray in front of her and waited for him.

“Well little Sersi, what brings you here tonight?” he asked coyly.

“Is he here?” she asked.  Vinemaster Suntouched tilted his head and pouted.

“You are so straight to the point tonight… He’s upstairs in a room, doing his favorite kind of work I imagine.”  The elf sat down beside her and whispered sadly.  “You know there is a big chance he will not help you.  He doesn’t work for the Alliance on the best days.”

“Then we have something in common, because neither do I.”

“As true as that may be, you are still human.  There are other warlocks, Sersana.”

“I don’t want him for a job…” she growled.  Sersana shook her head and sighed.  “Pour me a glass of that special reserve will you?” she asked apologetically.  “I am willing to wait.”

 

Lanthan rode the troll’s large pale blue cock hard, precum leaking from his own dick.  Willam growled and gripped the blood elf’s hips.

“Ya dats it.  Jus like dat.” he moaned.  Lanthan pinched the troll’s purple nipples and leaned down to lick them gently.  His teeth grazed the hardened flesh and the troll shivered, flipping Lanthan over so suddenly he felt the bed creak dangerously. 

“Easy hun, I’m not going anywhere.” he moaned.  The troll gripped the blood elf’s long blonde hair, wrapping his fist in it.  Lanthan could feel one of those tusks scrape across his back as the troll leaned closer to inhale his scent.  The troll’s cock mashed against his prostate and the elf yelled out, gripping the red silk sheets till his knuckles went white.

“Found ya button pretty pretty.  If ah push it good will ya sing louda?” the troll whispered.  He gripped Lanthan’s leg and lifted it up high.  Willam slammed deeper into him and listened as the elf cried and bucked against him.  Lanthan could feel that familiar pressure beginning to build up in his groin.  He squeezed the muscles in his rear repeatedly jerking the troll off as he pulled and pushed.  The troll roared as he thrust into him one last time and exploded.  Lanthan felt his balls lift as he sprayed seed all over the red and purple sheets.  Willam pulled out of him and sat on his haunches, resting his elbows on his knees, and watched as Lanthan’s ass shivered from his orgasm.  “You sing real nice pretty pretty…” he murmured.  Lanthan only laughed tiredly and rolled onto his side, skillfully avoiding the puddle and wet silk.

“You’re a good conductor; you seem to know what you want from your singers.” Lanthan said softly.  He could feel the troll’s gift sliding around inside him.  The elf stood and sauntered towards the bathroom.  “I’m going to clean up.  Maybe we could eat something before we…play again?”  Willam smiled at him and jumped of the bed nimbly.

“Whatevah you like pretty Lani…” he said.  Lanthan was really starting to like this troll.  As he shut the door to the bathroom Jebit came out of a shadowy corner and bowed low.

“Jebit as you can see I’m naked can’t this wait?” he asked.  Jebit climbed up on the sink and sat down willfully.  Lanthan began to run the bath water, adding the oils that were left on a nearby shelf.

“There is a human in Silvermoon City, Lord Lanthan.” the imp said slowly.  “She waits in this very inn.”

“What should I care of it?  The guards will deal with her soon enough.” he said.  He slipped into the bath gingerly and enjoyed the heat as it began its work on his muscles.

“I don’t think so, Lord Lanthan.  She bears the mark of the Regent…” Jebit said.  Lanthan sat up and turned to the imp as though he were a fool.

“Regent Lor’themar Theron would not allow a human here; the human’s safety alone would be reason to keep them out.  What would a human want in Silvermoon?” he said incredulously.

“She waits for you, Lord Lanthan.”

“What would an Alliance rat want with me?!” Lanthan hissed.  The imp shrugged and cleared his throat.

“There is something else you should know…”

“Speak.” he said suddenly very tired.

“She bears a ring with your mother’s family crest on it.”  Lanthan looked as though he were about to pop when a rap at the door came.  The imp knowing his place jumped down lightly and melded into a shadow.  Lanthan forced himself to relax and cleared his throat.

“Yes?” he called out sweetly.

“Da food be here pretty Lani.  Come before it cools.” Willam said.  Lanthan smiled a little.  He was getting fond of this troll for some reason.

“Give me a moment longer.” he said.  He heard the troll walk away and leaned back against the back of the tub.  What would a human be doing with something so personal to him?  Why would the Regent allow her here?  Whatever the answers were, the human would wait.  He was enjoying himself at the moment.

 

Sersana saw the imp slide in and out of the shadows periodically to glance at her.  She ignored it.  She knew who it belonged to, and as long as he knew she was waiting for him she could sit idle.  Vinemaster Suntouched had moved her to a small private dining room off to the side when the late night party goers of Silvermoon began pouring into the inn for sweetmeats and wine.  Sersana leaned back in the booth seat and listened to the laughter and bits of music that floated through the rooms.  As early morning came Vinemaster Suntouched parted the veil to her hidden room and ushered in a thin fit blood elf.  His long blond hair framed his face perfectly.  His eyes gave the impression of someone who was to be taken seriously.  His outfit however made her pause.  The fishnet skirt he wore hugged strong thighs and the halter draped across his chest was a little off putting.  Sersana swallowed hard and bowed her head to the warlock.  The warlock only tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

“I didn’t believe my beloved Jebit when he told me there was a human waiting for me.  But here you are.”  The blood elf sat down gracefully and crossed his legs.  Sersana leaned back and frowned.  She removed the ring on her right hand and placed it in the center of the table.

Lanthan watched the pale woman as she placed down the trinket.  He picked it up and saw his mother’s family seal emblazoned in dark amber.  He looked at the woman again thoughtfully.  Her hair was dark and full with three pale blonde streaks in front of her face; her green eyes were almost luminescent they were so bright.  Her skin was moon pale.  She was very pretty for a human…

“Why do you have this?” he asked.  Sersana leaned closer and smiled sadly.

“Guess…” she whispered.  He eyed her again and put the ring down.

“Because you are a rogue and most likely stole it from my family…” he said.  He knew it wasn’t true but he wanted to see her reaction.  She frowned and snatched up the ring.  Indignation… good.

“My mother was the bastard of a blood elf noble and a human peasant he thought was particularly fetching.  To avoid conflict with his wife he had the mother and child sent away to the outskirts of Goldshire.  My mother was left with a certain amount of money by her father and a family crest.  Every now and then he would visit her and her mother.  One day he didn’t come back.  My mother was seventeen.” Sersana paused as though caught in a flashback.  “That same year her mother passed, and she lived there alone fearing to be seen because of her blood elf eyes and human features.  A wounded soldier saw smoke rising from her home and came there looking for help.  Instead he found love.  He loved the way she looked and brought her back with him to Stormwind City.”

“Were you born in Stormwind?” Lanthan asked curiously.  Her tale was interesting and he let her continue but he knew where it was going.

“Yes.  The people decided they didn’t like my mother and me right away.  When my father died in a battle thirteen years after they moved there, they chased me and my mother out of the city.  My mother and I went right back to the cottage where my mother had grown up.  The people of Goldshire decided they didn’t want us there either.  They burned the cottage down and my mother and I lived on the road.” Sersana stared down at the ring and caressed it lovingly.  “My mother had the thought that maybe if she could find her father he would help her.  She took ill before we could make it…and then I was alone.”

“We are cousins.  You could have just said that.”

“I did not think you would believe me if I just said that.”

“I wouldn’t.” Lanthan said with a smile.  He turned serious.  “My grandfather has been dead some time.  He fought with Lady Sylvanas Windrunner.  So he will not be able to help you.  But you are a capable rogue, so you already know that.  That’s why you are here to see me.  If it is money you want most of my family’s money has gone to restoring Quel’thelas…”

“I am not here for money.” Sersana leaned forward sadly and touched Lanthan’s hand gingerly.  “All my life all I have ever had was family.  Then there was silence.  My mother died trying to prove we weren’t alone.  I guess I wanted to know the same thing.  I have no home in the Alliance, and it is only because of my blood that I was even allowed in Silvermoon.”

“How did you manage to get a pass from the Regent?” Lanthan asked curiously.  She smiled deviously and shrugged.

“Like you said I am a capable rogue.  I have an item that taps into my blood and let’s me conjure up the image of a blood elf.  I used that to get to the Regent.  He knew your… our grandfather.  He made me promise to use it whenever I thought it necessary except when I went to see him from now on.” Lanthan looked at her in amazement.

“How did you get such a device?”

“A very agreeable gnome in Booty Bay made it for me.” Sersana licked her lips.  “I had to perform a few… tricks first.” Lanthan laughed and wiped a tear from his eye.

“I suppose we are family after all.  Our bloodline has always been a little devious.” Lanthan leaned back and uncrossed his legs.  “Well I guess you have no ties to the Alliance…”

“I have no ties to any factions.  So far very few people have my loyalty.  Unless…” she looked up at him sadly and for a moment he could see the face of his own mother.  “Unless I have family it will remain so.”  He tossed his hair over his shoulder and sighed.  She came looking for a connection, for something to belong to.  She wanted something to believe in.  He crooked his finger motioning for his imp to come from the shadows.  The fact that she didn’t look surprised told him she already knew he was there.

“Jebit, what business do we have today?” he asked.  The imp sat on the table looking curiously at the woman.  The imp turned to his master and pulled a small notebook out of his pouch.

“We have been asked to meet with the warlocks in the Undercity.  They have a new demon they wish to examine and your expertise in the field is wanted.”  Lanthan breathed in and closed his glowing eyes in thought.  As nice as having a Shadow walker with him would be, he would be taking a big risk bringing a near human with him.  It was true that that wasn’t what she was asking for, but her wandering alone in Silvermoon didn’t sit well with him either.  Even with her current friendship with the Vinemaster she would be at risk.  However if she was well known and accepted by the Horde…  His eyes snapped open.

“I’ve got it.” he exclaimed.  Sersana jerked backward warily.

“Got what?”

“You are coming with me to the Undercity but you must use that nifty little device of yours.  How long will it last?” 

“Well it runs on the innate blood elf magic in my veins so as long as I don’t have to use any other of my abilities I can keep it up for hours.”

“Fantastic!  We will go to the Undercity and you will meet with Sylvanas Windrunner.  That will be two of the Horde leaders met.  You make a name for yourself and the Horde will welcome you.” Lanthan said with finality.  Sersana looked at him skeptically and shook her head.

“That will not be as easy as you make it sound.”

“Of course not, but it is a way I can keep you with me without being ostracized myself.” Lanthan said with finality.

“You don’t have to go to that trouble I can go back to living in Booty Bay.  No one asks questions there.  Besides I don’t much trust the Horde either.”

“Well of course not, only fools trust people who draw lines in the sand.  No my dear this is for political gain.  It gives you a place.  Yes you could remain aloof but it would be helpful to have some alliance with someone on one side or the other.  Both if you can help it.” he said as he leaned back and smiled.  “You are a Shadow walker dear; you might as well be the best one out there, especially if you are going to bear the name Van’Kaelis.”  Sersana leaned her head in thought and was about to speak when a large blue troll walked in and glared her down.  The troll gave an ear splitting whistle and a large ripfang lynx walked into the room slowly.  Jebit placed himself fully on the table, crouching in front of Sersana and awaited orders from his master.  Lanthan stood quickly and cut his eyes at the troll.

“How a human get in here?  Be trouble for da horde…” Willam hissed.

“That ‘human’ is my kin.  Leave her be.” Lanthan commanded.  “When have you ever seen a human that fair?” he asked.  Sersana said nothing but held her hand out to the Lynx.  Jebit hissed in warning but Sersana left her hand there confidently.  The lynx sniffed her hand once and appeared to consider the scent.  It mashed his head into her hand affectionately and Sersana slid to the ground to pet it lovingly.  Willam and Lanthan both looked at her aghast their quarrel forgotten.

“What you do t’ Garvey?” Willam growled.

“Nothing…” Sersana said sadly.  “I lived in the middle of nowhere for a long time.  My mother was a hunter and her only friends were a springpaw lynx her father had brought with him on his last visit, and a host of animals that wandered around our home.  He followed me around after my mother died.  He became one of my only friends till old age claimed him two years back.” she scratched the lynx’s muzzle kindly and slid back into her seat.  “You don’t need to protect me Lord Van’Kaelis.  You’ve done enough for me already.”

“No we are doing this… you are coming with me to the Undercity.” he said fiercely.  “I won’t abandon kin, even if it is the child of a half-breed.”  Sersana sighed and Willam stood frozen.  She could see on his face he just plain didn’t trust her but he appeared to be examining her features uncertainly.

“You be different.  Ah still don’t trust you.  Not Horde…”

“You don’t have to tell me that troll, it’s something I’m very familiar with.” she snapped.  The lynx growled a little sitting in front of its master protectively.  “Oh you shut up!  If I was going to hurt him you would have already eaten my face.” she growled at the creature.  Willam’s eyes widened in shock, and the lynx mewled as though apologetic.    Lanthan smiled and tilted his head.

“You are definitely a Van’Kaelis…” he whispered.


End file.
